


Reunited

by Arrowsforolicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrowsforolicity/pseuds/Arrowsforolicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver returns from the dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

"Oliver!"  
Felicity runs over to the silhouette that could only have been him. Oliver drops his duffle at his side and embraces her. When they connect nothing else in the world mattered. Oliver bear hugs her, lifting her from the floor and turning around. Felicity begins to sob and Oliver sets her down pulls them apart but keeps his hands firmly on her back, as to not let her get away again."Hey, hey. I'm here now." Oliver says with tears rolling down his face. And then he kisses her. Passionately. With every ounce of his heart. He had dreamt of this moment all those weeks cooped up in that mountain. She grabs the back of his head as their tears meld together on their faces. Oliver lifts her back up by her waist, pulling her close to his body. He pulls her up and spins her slowly around. Felicity runs her fingers through his hair, trying to feel every inch of him and never let him get away again. Oliver sets her down once again as they come up for air."I love you too, Oliver." Felicity says into his deep blue eyes."Don't you ever leave me again." She adds as they sit on the step still in each other's arms. Felicity pulls herself tighter into his body and nestles her forehead into his neck. Oliver wraps his arms up around her waist and shoulders,"Never," he says kissing the top of her head.


End file.
